warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestar/Trivia
Trivia Interesting facts *Firestar's "love" relationship with Spottedleaf was never shown often when she was alive because he was only a new apprentice at the time. Their relationship wouldn't have gotten much farther due to the fact medicine cats can't have mates. *Firestar's mother, Nutmeg, probably does not know about him becoming a wild cat. *He is not related to the ThunderClan founder, Thunderstar. *In an Erin Hunter Chat, it is revealed that he loses a life helping Ravenpaw and Barley. *One of Leafstar's kits, Firefern, is named after him. *As a leader, one of his favorite duties was holding apprentice ceremonies. *Firestar is said to take a lot of time preparing when he's about to speak. *On the Warriors official website, Firestar is described as courageous, loyal, brave, and kind.Revealed on the official website Author statements *He may be based on a cat Kate knew. *The Erins believed that after the first arc, Firestar's story was pretty much over, so they started the next arc from a fresh viewpoint. *The Erins confirmed that he has never had feelings for Cinderpelt. *Kate stated that Firestar was not killed by the burning tree, but instead died of his wounds from the battle. Dovewing only imagined she saw him get up and walk away, and the lightning striking the tree snapped her back into reality. **In response to a question about why Firestar wasn't just killed by Tigerstar, Kate stated that they couldn't let Firestar be killed by the evil, but that it was essential for him to die due to "destiny and stuff". *Although Firestar is confirmed to be on both the cover of Into the Wild and The Last Hope, his design changed on the latter cover with additional white markings and stripes. *If Kate could give him a human name, she would name him Colin. *Kate thinks that when he died "some of the leaders were quite jealous of Firestar and might have been glad to have outlived him or relieved to not have been measured against him anymore or miss the possibility of ever outdoing him." She states that "there would have been a lot of subtle and conflicted feelings going on for the other leaders when they heard about his death, as well as a sense of great loss. Firestar became a touchstone for all of the Clans at the end. He would have been terribly missed."Revealed on Kate's Facebook *Vicky has said Firestar, as Rusty, was the first character to be created for Warriors because he inspired the whole story.Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Fall 2010 *While Kate does not "dislike" Firestar and he is "a thoroughly good chap and a well-rounded character", Kate describes him "utterly without charm, and charm is key to winning my heart". *Kate views Firestar as a ginger tabby. Mistakes *He was mistakenly called Firepaw despite already having received his warrior name, mistakenly called Firestar before receiving his leader name, mistakenly called Firestorm, and called Fireheart after receiving his leader name. *Tigerstar was mistakenly called Firestar once in Eclipse. *He has been mistakenly depicted with amber eyes on several occasions, and is said to have amber eyes in Dark River. *He is mentioned to have seven lives despite only having five at the time, and as having six, even though he had eight lives. *Fireheart was said to be the deputy after Lionheart died in The Elders' Concern, even though Tigerclaw became deputy after Lionheart. *He has been mistakenly described as golden, dark, and dark red. Notes and references }} Category:Trivia pages